


date night

by imaginefics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amusement Parks, College Student Jean Kirstein, Complete, Date Night, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, boyfriend jean kirstein, the fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefics/pseuds/imaginefics
Summary: you and your boyfriend jean are at the fair, and an idea comes to his mind.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader, jean kirstein and reader, jean kirstein x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	date night

it was date night with jean. you have been dating him for two years, and every month you two take turns on where you want to go. it was your turn this time, and you picked the fair. 

at the fair, jean wore a black turtleneck shirt and jeans, you wore a casual red mini dress and jeans’ jacket since it got cold. you two went on rollercoaster rides, took pictures, ate delicious food, and played a few games. jean played a game and won a stuffed teddy bear, which he gave to you. 

as you two were walking, you saw the 'death drop' ride.  
"jean we have to go on that!" you said pointing to it. but jean had something else in mind.

"i was thinking you and me go on that ride over there" he pointed to a giant ferris wheel.  
"that ride is so boring though, all you do is go in circles," you said making a face. he then held your waist, bringing you closer to him.

"i promise, ill make it fun," he said as he kissed your forehead.  
"fine," you said as you guys walked in the line.

the line was short, so you guys didn't wait too long.

"how many people?" the worker asked.  
"just me and my girlfriend" he replied.

the worker nodded and opened the gate for you two to walk inside the enclosed ferris wheel. 

you sat on the cold seat, placing the stuffed animal next to you.  
"have fun!" the worker said as he closed the door.  
there was a countdown, and then the ride started to move. the jolt of the ride made you jump.

"i got you," jean said putting his arm around you, pulling you in close.

when you guys slowly made it to the top of the ride, jean cupped your cheek and began giving you slow and passionate kisses. he placed his warm hands on your inner thigh rubbing it slowly and working his way up to your panty.

you moved away from his lips and looked at him in the eyes.  
"so this is why you wanted to go on this?" you asked with a smirk.  
"maybe," he said as he placed his lips on yours again.

as he kissed you, he then found the waistband of your panty and began tugging on it. you smiled against his lips as you lifted off the seat for him to take it off. he pulled it down to your thigh.  
"good girl," he said as you opened your leg to give him access.

he then took his thumb slowly rubbing your clit, and his fingers rubbing between your folds. your head tilted back at his action. it felt so good. 

"fuck" you said in a breathy voice.  
"you like that?" he whispered.  
you quickly nodded, wanting more from him. your wish came true as he slowly slid his index and ring finger into you.

"oh god!" you said quickly as you squeezed on to the stuffed animal, the closest thing next to you.  
jean began giving you wet kisses on your neck that slowly left visible marks.

his fingers went faster as it pounded into you. he felt your muscles start to clench around his fingers.  
"come on baby," he said curling his fingers in you.

your stomach then started to knot, you were close.  
"fuck!" you say as you cover your mouth trying to muffle your moaning. white fluid coated jeans hands, he then put it in his mouth, sucking it clean off.

"sweet like always," he says as he rubs your knee.  
you smiled as you quickly put your panties on. when you two finally reach the bottom of the ride, you two get off the ride looking guilty as ever, trying to hold in your laughs.

"i told you"  
"told me what?" you asked with a confused look.  
"told you that i would make the ride fun," he smiled as he interlocked his fingers with yours.

he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)  
> tumblr: imagineficss


End file.
